Below, a battery storage device is understood to mean a system of rechargeable storage cells. Such battery storage devices, for example in the form of battery cabinets, are used e.g. for the power supply of industrial plants. They are operated in conjunction with converters for rectifier or converter operation for coupling to an electrical AC voltage network and serve to ensure a stable operation in parallel to the public supply.
The service life of the battery storage device depends strongly on the operational management thereof. By way of example, important characteristics in this respect are the thermal load on the battery, the state of charge (SOC) and the time profile thereof, the number of charge and discharge cycles and the depth of the individual charge cycles. Moreover, critical events, such as e.g. overcurrent, exhaustive discharge, etc. may influence the service life.
The prior art has disclosed the practice of detecting characteristics of the battery storage device to be able to determine what load was applied to the latter during the use thereof. In this manner, it is possible to determine the aging of the battery storage device. This may have effects on possible guarantee claims.
In available battery storage devices, use is made of battery management systems (BMS) in order to monitor, inter alia, the charge state, the voltages and the temperatures of the individual battery modules. Modern battery management systems may also store these characteristics at the same time for the purposes of a subsequent evaluation.
However, storing data and subsequently analyzing all characteristics and events requires much outlay in the case of a service life of a battery system of typically 10 years or more, and therefore this is not practical. Therefore, only a restricted amount of data is stored in practice, for example for detecting the operational management for a specific period of time of two or three months. Subsequently, the already detected older data are overwritten with new data being added in each case. Therefore, it is always only possible to evaluate the operational management of the battery storage device during a just elapsed, comparatively short period of time. However, particularly in view of the long service life of the battery storage system, such a “snapshot” is insufficient for reliable assessment of possible guarantee claims of the user in relation to the producer of the battery system.